


The Untold Tales

by KalisUrayaIacon (ratchetxhide)



Series: Untold Tales and it's side Stories [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetxhide/pseuds/KalisUrayaIacon
Summary: What if Thranduil and Elrond met in Lindon and they grew up friends. This is the story of how two elves became friends and much more thanks to the help of Elros, Elrond's twin brother. Mentions of Elros/Elrond, Thranduil/Elrond, and other pairings later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any of the characters or LOTR or anything related to it.
> 
> Please note that there are mentions of incest in this story. I will put warnings before there is anything sexual. Please enjoy! This has been in my mind for many years now and I am finally getting around to writing it...

It had been a year since Elros and his twin brother, Elrond, left the care of Maglor and went to the city of Lindon. It was here that Elrond said he felt more at home, being in a city of their people, but Elros never quiet felt at home here. Upon arriving, they had the chance to meet the ruler of the city, an elf named Gil-Galad. He confirmed what each twin feared. They were both close to coming of age which meant choosing if they wanted to be of the first born or the world of men. Elros knew in his heart that he would not be staying amongst the first born even if it meant leaving his twin's side. But the part that scared him most was leaving his brother alone after all they had been through. They had always been together, and he feared if Elrond chose the first born that he loved so much, his twin's heart would break at the fact that they would not be together. Maybe what he needed to do is find Elrond a lover before he left, but in a city full of old school elves… that was going to prove a challenge.

Sitting down on a bench, Elros watched the city go by, taking in each passing elf as he did. There were a few that seemed their age, but most seemed too young or old for him to try to match his brother with. He was just about to give up when a young silver-blond elf sat down next to him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked the darker haired elf.

"Kind of… But I am not quite sure who."

"Well if I am a bother, I will be on my way."

"In no way are you a bother," Elros smiled. "Are you new here?"

"Not entirely. My father and I arrived about two years ago. And you?"

"A year ago, with my brother."

"Close in age?" the blonde asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"Very," he smirked knowing how rare twins were and not wanting to draw unneeded attention to them. "What's your name?"

"Thranduil, son of Oropher. And you?"

"Elros, son of Eärendil."

"Eärendil is your father? You are a half-elf."

"I…." Elros paused. "Yes, my brother and I are."

Elros felt horrible for giving away part of their secret, but till this point in time only Gil-Galad had know who their father was. He sat silently as he refused to look up.

"You don't look to be half man, but that of a full elf," Thranduil smiled as Elros looked up at him.

"My brother looks just as much elf as I do. If you ever get the chance to meet him, I think you two would be great friends. But that takes getting him away from his books," Elros laughed softly.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him. What's his name?"

"Elrond," Elros smiled.

Thranduil couldn't help but smile in return. In his mind, he kept telling himself that if he could befriend either of these elves, he wanted a friendship that would last.

"Till we meet again, Elros," he said softly as he stood to leave.

"Tomorrow… At the same time?" Elros asked causing Thranduil to pause.

"I would feel honored. Bring your brother too," he smiled.

"Meet me here and I will do my best to bring him," Elros responded as he saw Thranduil nod before disappearing into the crowd.

He watched the area that Thranduil had disappeared into for a few minutes before he looked around making sure no one was watching him. Standing up with a smile on his face, he ran towards Gil-Galad's castle and the room he shared with his brother there. He already knew that his brother would be in there reading a book or in the High-king's library with his nose in one. Stopping at a small shop, on the way, he checked to make sure Elrond didn't have any new books ready for pick up before heading on his way. Upon reaching the room, he entered silently as he shut the door and watched Elrond for a moment before sitting down beside him on the bed. His brother's features identical to his own, but in his mind, he was the more beautiful of the two of them.

"Your presence has been requested tomorrow, dear brother," he said softly.

"By who and where?" he asked turning his attention away from his book.

"Thranduil, son of Oropher," Elros said as he moved as close as he could to his twin. "He wants to meet you around this time tomorrow in town."

Elrond thought about this for a second before turning back to his book. He had no desire to meet this Thranduil. Nor did he have any desire to be seen in town with his brother where people would realize they were twins. Why did his brother believe he would want to?

"I am too busy, sorry."

"With what? Your books and studies?"

"Maybe…" he answered knowing his brother was right. It was nothing more than an excuse.

"What can I do to convince you to meet him?" Elros asked kissing his twin's cheek gently.

Elrond sat still for a moment thinking. He finally turned and kissed his twin's lips in return.

"A new book and journal," he answered knowing his twin would give it to him.

"Deal," Elros agreed before pulling Elrond into his arms. "Let's enjoy tonight."

Elrond smiled as his fingers left the pages of his book allowing it to close on its own as he relaxed into his twin's arms.

"Only for you," Elrond's smile made Elros' heart beat fast. "Our secret."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still do not own anything.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys chapter 2. Please let me know what you think.

Elrond lay next to his sleeping twin as he continued to read his book. This one included as much as the elves knew about the Ainur, Maiar, and Valar. He was taught by Maglor at a young age about them, but nothing in comparison to what he was reading in the books he was finding here. What caught him off guard was when he came across Melian and her daughter Lúthien. He knew from his mother and her early stories that Lúthien was his great-grandmother. So did that mean that he was part Maia as well as part elf and man?

Standing silently, he left the room with his book as he headed to Gil-Galad's library. He wanted to see if he could find anything else on the matter. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions even though it wouldn't change anything. The empty halls made him feel small as he moved quickly but silently. The carved wood held elegance and beauty as his hand touched one of the pillars holding up the roof. Yet even in the empty halls, his footsteps wouldn't be heard. Smiling he knew this was one of the perks of being an elf.

Reaching the library, he pushed open the doors that held the knowledge he seemed. Silently, he pushed them closed hoping they wouldn't give away that someone was in there. Turning around, his eyes fell upon the carved bookshelves that lined the walls, reaching the ceiling, each packed full of books across the first age and some dating back to the Year of the Trees. Gil-Galad had said he could read anything here as long as he was careful with it and he never removed it from the library. That being said, Elrond spent a lot of time in this very room reading everything he could get his hands on. Today he figured he was going to be looking for an older book being that his mother said she was born the year Lúthien, her grandmother, had passed away the second time.

Looking around the room, he found a ladder lay against one bookshelf to allow access to the upper shelves. It too was carved with an elegant pattern to match the bookshelves. Moving it to the area he needed, he started to pull books and open them before placing them back where they came from. Finally, he came across one that seemed promising. Bringing it to the nearest table, he lite a candle and sat it down as he started to flip through it. There he found more about Melian being the one who taught nightgales how to sing and being associated with songbirds. She in turn fell in love with a Sindar elf named Thingol. She later had a single child, a daughter named Lúthien. Stopping a that, he couldn't take his eyes off his great-grandmother's name. That meant Lúthien was half elf and half Maia. It also meant that not only was he Vanyar and Noldor, he was also Sindar and Maia.

"Really Elrond?" came the voice of Elros though the silent library causing him to tear his eyes off the book page. "How did I know you would be in here?"

"Elros, come here," he said softly. "Do you remember mother telling us stories of her grandmother, Lúthien?"

"I do, but what had that got to do with you being in the library when you should be in bed?" Elros said moving across the room.

"Lúthien's mother was Melian, one of the Maiar."

"Where did this idea come from, Elrond?" Elros laughed it off as a joke.

"I am not joking. Look," Elrond pointed out the part of the book showing just who their great-grandmother was.

Elros kept his eyes on the book in shock. Elrond wasn't joking with him. They had Maia blood in their family.

"Did you find this in your books?" Elros asked only receiving a nod in response. "Have you told anyone yet… Other than me?"

"Not yet. I was going to talk to Gil-Galad first. That was after you of course," Elrond said softly.

"Talk to me about what?" came the voice of their king.

Both young elves turned to face Gil-Galad in the dim candlelight.

"My King," they both bowed respectfully.

"I have said this before, neither of you need bow before me," he said steeping up to the table and seeing the open book, his eyes stopping on Melian's name. "I am guessing you are just finding out about Melian."

"Is that why you took us in?" Elrond asked.

"No. I did so because of other reasons. Those may be told to you at a later day," Gil-Galad sat across from the boys. "But I did know about this when I took you two in. I don't believe it is common knowledge or Maglor may not have let you two go so easily."

"Up till now, you are the only one who knew who our father was when we spoke his name," Elrond replied.

"There has been one other person," Elros spoke up causing Elrond to turn to his twin in shock. "Thranduil, son of Oropher. He knew our father."

"Oropher can be very judgmental. He has mentioned to me many times that we shouldn't let the Noldor live amongst us and I keep telling him that we are all one people. I don't know if he has turned his son to his ways, but I would be weary around him," Gil-Galad told the two. "Now why don't you go to bed for the night. I will put up this book and if you want to read more tomorrow, you can."

Elrond and Elros nodded before they moved towards the door.

'If either of them choose to be amongst the first born, I see him doing great things,' Gil-Galad though as he closed the book and watched the twins of Eärendil and Elwing disappear towards their room.

"What do you think the other reasons are?" Elros asked as they walked slowly back to their room.

"I don't know. Do you think we will ever know?" he asked in return.

"Maybe. I think it depends on how long we stay around him," Elros responded knowing it was up to Elrond.

Elrond nodded as he opened their bedroom door. Letting his brother enter first, he then entered and closed it behind them. Removing his sword from his robes, he placed it beside their bed like he had since he first got it. Next, he removed his robe then boots. Finally, he unlaced his pants and let them fall to the floor. Picking up a sleep robe, he slipped it on as his eyes turned to his brother's naked form.

"I guess I will join you tomorrow as this Thranduil requested, but please don't do it somewhere public where people will see us together. I don't want people talking like they use to."

"I will do my best. What about me bringing him to the small clearing you like to read at?"

"Too open," Elrond shook his head as he handed Elros his sleeping robe.

"Okay… I will think of something," Elros took the robe and slipped it on. "I will let you know before it's time to meet."

"Sounds good," Elrond said climbing into bed. "Good night."

"Good night, dear brother," Elros said climbing in beside him as he closed his eyes to sleep thinking of where they could all meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings that I should have mentioned earlier... Lindon in the 2nd age is where the Grey Havens is during the 3rd age. Their King was Gil-Galad, the High King of the Noldor.
> 
> Other notes... Yes, Melian is the great-great-grandmother of Elrond. She was a Maiar. Most of this I am trying to keep as true to the books as possible. Thranduil and his father, Oropher, did live in Lindon for a bit of time. Any questions, feel free to message me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post chapter 3. I have moved and been busy with a ton.

The sun started to rise in the sky as it shown brightly into the east rooms of the palace. Elrond, just waking, opened his eyes as the rays of light fell across his face. His brother’s face was tucked into his chest as if he was trying to hide from the sun. With a gentle smile, his fingers ran through the long dark hair, hearing a soft moan escape his lips. The results of last night shown on his twin’s neck in the form of a bruise. He knew Elros would have to wear a robe that covered it to prevent people from asking question, but that only made him smile even more. Running his fingers though his twin’s hair again, he felt his other half snuggle closer into his naked body. His warm breath against his bare cheat was welcoming, causing him to moan softly. It was almost as if the world around them stood still and the only ones who existed was the two of them. Birds chirped softly as he gently pushed into Elros as if he could get closer but knowing this wasn’t possible.  
Elros opened his eyes and glanced up at Elrond. His eyes reflected Elrond’s own need in a way no one else would understand. No words needed to be spoken because they were two halves of a whole and understood each other in a special and unique way. Leaning in, Elrond pressed his lips to the needy ones in front of him. The kiss was one of love and desperation. Their lips moving against each other as their breathing started to quicken. This late in the morning, they knew better than to take it any farther than kissing in fear of others hearing, especially Gil-Galad. That was the last thing they needed was to explain to him what they were doing and for how long they had been doing this to each other. They remembered that conversation when they had first arrived very well. 

FLASHBACK

"I don't see an issue with taking you two in until you decide your fates at least, but I want to make one thing very clear," Gil-Galad spoke calmly as a servant of his stood to his side. "I do not believe in acts of love or love in general between the same sex. If that is the way either of you go, then you are not welcome under my roof."  
"Then we are safe here," Elros spoke up not wanting the Noldor King on their wrong side as Elrond nodded beside the identical version of himself.  
"Erestor, please show these two to a room," Gil-Galad said as the servant stepped forth and motioned for the boys to follow him.   
Elrond and Elros followed him out of the throne room and down the quiet hallways. They were very happy that they were able to play it off as if they were not interested in each other and had been having a relationship for a while now, because they needed a place to stay more than anything. If that meant not doing anything sexual to each other while other elves could possibly hear, then that's what they have to do. They would protect each other as long as possible, at least till they knew what they were going to do.

END FLASHBACK

"You know you have to meet someone with me today," Elros whispered softly.  
"Don't remind me. I have been debating as to whether you would forget or not," Elrond rolled his eyes. "You know I am not looking forward to this."  
"I know, but it will be good for us. Even if that means knowing someone else here so you are not locked in the library every day."  
Elrond just glared at his twin. In his head, he knew that Elros just wanted what was best for him, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.  
“It could be worse, Elrond. I could just drag you out there and not give you a choice,” Elros added.  
“Don’t even think about it, Elros. I will make you regret every second of it if you do.”  
Elros kept his eyes on his twin as they sat silently for a few minutes. He was trying to figure out where he was going to bring Thranduil to meet his other half.  
“What do you say to me bringing Thranduil to the library to meet you?”  
Elrond thought about it for a moment before just nodding. The only people allowed in the library were those that lived at the castle and everyone living here already knew that Elrond and Elros were twins. It was probably one of the safest places for them to meet without drawing unnecessary attention to their selves.  
“How long do I have before I need to expect you two to invade my privacy?” Elrond asked trying to have an idea of how long he had to read his book.  
“Invade your privacy? Why would you EVER believe that I would invade your privacy?” Elros asked trying to look innocent.  
Elrond just gave him a look of ‘You know you do,’ before his twin spoke up again.  
“Okay okay… Maybe I do, but I don’t mean to. I do it because I love you, dear brother.”  
“How long do I have? I would like to continue reading my book.”  
“A couple of hours. Just promise me that when we do show up that you will put down your book and pay attention to your company for once.”  
“Fine,” he replied with a short huff. “I will see you and Thranduil when you two get to the library.”  
With that, Elrond stood and pulled on one of his less formal robes. Leaning back down to his twin, he kissed him softly before leaving the room and heading towards the library silently. The halls were silent even to him. The same pillars he touched last night shown even more beautiful as the sun allowed their red color to show threw. The pillars had been made of Aromatic Cedar. This wood didn’t only let off a pleasant scent, but also was a natural red in color which Elrond loved. Behind these pillars stood windows from the ceiling to about three feet from he floor. These were open windows that allowed the cold winter air in or the cool breeze from the ocean year-round. Because of these open windows being through out the castle, Elron was very happy to have fireplaces through out the rooms. This allowed him to heat the rooms he sat in most but also enjoy a view from outside while he read. Reaching the beautifully carved doors of the library, he pushed them open just as he did the night before and looked upon the thousands of shelves that lined the walls.   
Silently he moved across the room to the book shelf that held the book he had started last night. Climbing up the ladder to a higher shelf, he pulled the book and moved down the ladder to the open window across the room. In front of this window sat two chairs that faced a fireplace. Being the middle of summer, there wasn’t a fire lit. This didn’t bother Elrond as he enjoyed the summer breeze from the ocean and the natural light as opposed to a candle. Flipping back to the pages about Melian, he continued reading what had been recorded in the book. While there wasn’t much, it was more than his own books held. After he had read all he could in this book about her, he started to read about the other Maia. At this point he wanted to know all there was to know about them, even thought every book he had touched was written during the Year of the Trees.  
It was while reading that Elrond had lost track of time. His couple of hours of privacy were up before he knew it and it was while he was reading that his company arrived without him knowing so.  
“Wait… You two are twins?”  
Elrond looked up quickly to see his brother standing next to beautiful silver haired, grey eyed elf. In his head he secretly wished for something to come out of this meeting, but he knew this would be betraying his other half. His hands held his book tightly as he stayed silent.


End file.
